


Cloudy Twins

by HappyKittySleepy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Everyone just went along for the ride, F/M, Kyoya is sad, Xanxus is whipped, they hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyKittySleepy/pseuds/HappyKittySleepy
Summary: What if Hibari Kyoya has a twin sister? A less bloodthirsty and more level headed one. She is a cloud as well of course. A cloud for a wrathful Sky.
Relationships: Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Cloudy Twins

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped up in my mind, not sure if its done before. I have not watched KHR for a very long time. Sorry if I messed up the chronological order or have mixed up the actual story with other fanfictions. Enjoy~

Hibari Amaya was the polar opposite of her older twin brother, Hibari Kyoya.

He was violent and ruthless, feared by others. She was calm and gentle, loved by others. Yet, despite their differences, they worked together well. They complement and balance each other, like yin and yang.

She was the only person that can calm down and deal with Hibari Kyoya without being bitten to death. The only person he actually listened to, other than his right-hand man, Kusakabe Tetsuya.

He was the only person she trusted and attached to. The only person she had as the closest thing to a friend, other than their sibling relationship.

He is in charge of the Disciplinary Committee while she is the head of the Student Council.

They are both strong clouds, possessive yet aloof. Though Amaya has a secondary rain flame, which contributes to her calmer persona compared to her twin counterpart. They respected each other’s power and territory that conflicts between them were minimum. She lets him discipline and do whatever he wants with the rule breakers, only stepping in when things get out of hand. He lets her in charge of all the student affairs, never questioned or intervened with her decisions, providing his assistants only when needed.

Despite both being a Hibari, Hibari Kyoya has a more prominent presence and reputation, with his violent tendencies and all. Hibari Amaya normally fades and work in the background, treated more as a normal student. Sometime people even forget they are related.

Even with those that remembered, they would think that Amaya is the weaker twin. Kyoya’s power and control spread throughout the entire Namimori while Amaya’s only limited to the school ground. She also never fought or show signs of being able to defend herself, protected by her twin’s disciplinary members.

When they first started their reign over Namimori, gang members even bullies targeted her as a revenge to Kyoya’s beatings, thinking she was an easy target. But no one had managed to touch a single hair of her. Every time, there will be someone to her rescue, be it Kyoya himself or the members of the Disciplinary Committee, no matter where she was. Some people called it twin intuition. Kyoya had then send more than enough people to the hospital that others finally got the message to leave her alone.

Amaya had never minded what people thought of her. She was fine and happy with the lack of attention on her. She never really wanted to be the head of Student Council, content on being a normal student. But her overdramatic of a brother couldn’t tolerate dealing with anyone other than her and a selected few, so she had to step in to prevent the murder of the head of the Student Council at that time. She is not bailing him out of the jail.

In the end, no matter how different or similar they are, they grew up together. They respect and love each other, caring for each other in their own ways. Even if Kyoya may not admit it.

-

When Reborn first came to Namimori, the Hibari twins intrigued him. Well, the Hibari Clan had always been an interesting bunch. In his first few weeks of observation, Kyoya had been an obvious strong cloud, unrelenting, drifting as he goes. Amaya had been somewhat tame and never really stood out much like her twin.

Reborn had done a lot of research and thinking to choose between the Hibari twins and Yamamoto. But ultimately, Kyoya is chosen as the cloud guardian while Yamamoto is chosen as the rain guardian. Yamamoto, because he has lots of potential and is also a natural born hitman. Having a swordsman on the team is beneficial as well. Kyoya is a pure cloud and is already accustomed to fighting, only needing some refines which he sent Dino to take care of.

Amaya is more of a grey area. She is as much of a rain as she is a cloud. As kind and caring as she was, Reborn noticed that she never really had someone close enough to call a friend, keeping a respectable distance from everyone, untouchable as she drifts. And honestly, that is the only trait that shows that she is a cloud. Otherwise, he would chalk her up as a rain. She also never showed the ability to fight like her twin brother.

The only reason that Reborn had considered her is because she is a Hibari. Hibari Clan is a strong clan that is known for producing many strong warriors. One of his fellow Arcobaleno is a good example. They are very involved in the underworld and is like the Asia counterpart of Vongola.

So, he expected the girl would at least know some basic self-defense, just not as active as her twin brother. But he never really had the chance to assess her level, not when there is always someone annoyingly there to keep her out of harm’s way. She did however have good reflexes and movements as she represents the state in traditional fan dancing. But other than that, she is as normal as she can be.

In the end, Reborn just leave her be to focus on Tsuna and his guardians, thinking she might be a special case, filing her under normal civilians like Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana for the time being.

-

When Mukuro happened, Amaya was very worried for her twin’s disappearance. Anxious, as she could sense that he is in trouble. She forced her way in and plead for Tsuna to take her with them to Kokuyo Land. Reborn thought it was a good opportunity to assess her and let her come along in spite of Tsuna’s protest.

To his disappointment, she did know some basic self-defense, but not is strong enough to defense against the onslaught of Mukuro’s goons. The only interesting part is when they found Kyoya battered form, she had this dangerous glint in her eyes, but it was gone before Reborn could figure out what is it. She fusses on Kyoya’s injuries and somehow managed to stop him from jumping onto Mukuro, knocking him out cold. Reborn had suspected that rain flames were involved but there is no evidence of her using it.

All in all, it went well. Tsuna defeated Mukuro and is taken away by the Vindice.

Amaya then learned about the Vongola and her twin’s involvement. She was not happy about it. Probably due to the fact that Kyoya was hurt in the process, holding a great resentment towards Mukuro. But in spite of all that happened, she did not intervene with them and left them alone, keeping her distance around them. She still has not reached the level of friendship with Tsuna and the others yet—even with how strong of a Sky Tsuna was, only acquaintance.

The only times she was involved in the ridiculous events and activities that Reborn held was because of Kyoya. Other than that, she was not involved much in the whole Vongola business, practically still considered as a civilian. An informed civilian.

-

When Dino first came to train Kyoya under the request from his ex-tutor, he did not know what to make of his student’s twin. According to Reborn she is a cloud but could also be a rain, haven’t really had the chance to test which is her primary flame, though suspected it to be cloud flame. He was quite surprised since he thought Reborn is supposed to know everything.

He voiced that out and promptly got a kick on his head.

When he first introduced himself to Kyoya, Amaya was there as well. Reborn said that she knows about the whole mafia thing going on, so he lets her in the conversation. She didn’t comment much, quiet and accepting, and gave her small request to take care of her twin with a smile. She was gentle and soft, radiating a calm aura around her the entire interaction as oppose to her bloodthirsty twin who had try to attack him. Dino would never think that they are of the same flame type.

She did not intervene with their training sessions, but she comes along every time which shows her protectiveness as a cloud, not that Kyoya needed her protection, but the sentiment was there. She was subtle about it, but every time Kyoya got hurt, Dino could tell the way her gaze hardened.

Dino of course had tried to talk and interact with her, out of friendliness and hopeful that he can harmonize with her. After all, a cloud, much less a strong one is hard to come by.

She was polite and pleasant enough to talk to, unlike her twin. There was this calm and understanding aura around her that he can’t help to feel at ease when talking to her, letting his problem out and lets her wash it away like a rain.

She was manipulative, but not in a bad way. She knows how to direct the conversation away from her, replying just right without disclosing much about her. She would be a good negotiator, he noted. But because of that, he wasn’t be able to get anywhere with her. Despite all the pleasantries between them, Dino felt like there is still a gap between them. He knows enough but at the same time not enough about her; not quite a friend but not quite an acquaintance either, drifted out of his grasp like a cloud.

If reaching to Kyoya was difficult then reaching to Amaya would be impossible.

Huh, no wonder Reborn is confused.

-

During the ring conflict, she watched from the sidelines with Kyoya. She has confidence in her twin’s capability in fighting but still showed up for support. Plus, she was interested in the Varia. She can’t name the feeling, but something about them draws her in, especially their leader. She never really formed any bond or attached herself to anyone other than her twin brother, not interested and not needed to, so this sudden interest in someone is new to her.

Somewhere along the lines, she made an eye contact with the Varia leader and something akin to fire sparked inside of her. Xanxus was his name was it? There is something in his eyes that made her shivered. After that initial eye contact, Amaya could feel eyes on her the entire duration of the ring battle, but she did not feel threatened, so she ignored it.

When the Ninth fell out of Mosca, Amaya was worried that Kyoya will be accused of participating in the murder of Ninth. Not caring that she was supposed to be worrying about the old man almost being cut in half, arranged by his own son. She has priorities.

She also almost tried to rush in when Kyoya collapsed due to the poison in the Sky ring battle, only to be held back by Dino, knowing how crazy she can be when it comes to her twin.

After the whole drama ended, the Varia leaves.

Amaya could not describe the cold, empty feeling in her heart.

-

People are starting to disappear.

First was the hitman baby, then the Vongola squad. She was also transported into the future along with the other girls. It was a weird experience. But everything is weird around the Vongola anyways.

When the shark guy from Varia comes, he gave her a look that she can’t decipher. She can also feel stares from him the entire time he was there.

When she confronted him about it, he just stood there and stare at her for a long time with the same look on his face before shaking his head, saying more to himself, “Nope, nothing, it’s not your fault.” And walks away.

She did hear him muttering something about ‘shitty boss and his stupid ass’ under his breath but can’t really make sense of it.

Even her future twin brother gave her a weird look when he first saw her, and then proceeds to pat her head. To say she was confused was an understatement.

Weirdly enough, although she was there as a support character like the other girls rather than participating in the actual fight, she was given her own rings and box weapons. She knows about the flames and had seen her brother used it, but it never occurred her that she would be using one of her own. Kyoya just pats her head again after handing them to her, as a reassurance and comfort before walking away. Her brother had never been this affectionate towards her.

Maybe it was an age thing.

She managed to light her rings with bright purple and blue flames on her first try. It was mesmerizing. Watching them burn and flicker, twisting together in the middle where they meet, creating a new shade of colour just as beautiful. Her box animal were butterflies, one purple and one blue, startling her as they swarmed out to her face when she opened the box. The butterflies fluttered around her happily. She idly wondered what she would name them.

Kyoya had also passed her two paper fans that she used for dancing to her, saying they were modified to flame weapons. The fans lit up in purple with occasional flick of blue. Captured by their beauty, she started to practice her dance in the training room. It was not the same dance she used for her performances, rather it was a dance to fight, to kill. A deadly dance.

The art was taught to her by her late mother, passed down for generations. She had not picked it up in years, since her mother’s passing, grieving as it reminds her of her. Absorbed in her own world, she did not notice when she had company. Her flaming fans moves gracefully with her, striking hard in time with a graceful flow. Like a brush with the flames as ink, it draws paths of purple and blue as her butterflies follows, curling and dancing around her.

No one dared to move a muscle. Tsuna and the co. had wanted to come and train when they found Amaya dancing gracefully to her own music. They knew that she danced and achieved great awards from it, but none of them actually saw her performance, not knowing it was a difference dance. Everyone kept quiet, captivated by her, letting her flames wash over them with a sense of serene. They released a breath that they did not even realized that they were holding until she finally finished her dance.

She squeaked in embarrassment when she noticed them.

Reborn had this calculating look on him. Squalo was there looking oddly approving. Her brother had this proud look on his face that makes her even more embarrassed. The others just come to her, exclaiming in awe on her performance. She felt giddy and excited from the dance and complements.

Until she fainted because of the excessive use of flames.

Everything else went past with a blur. They fought many battles, gaining new allies on the way. More people came back from the past. Meeting Byakuran in the game of Choice. Saving the sky arcobaleno, Yuni. The final showdown with Byakuran. Tsuna won.

Amaya stayed out for most of the battles, staying back and protecting the girls. After Byakuran was defeated, they regrouped with the others and came to face with the Varia. They have not changed much in ten years it seems, she mused.

But when future Xanxus saw her, he zeroed on her like a man on mission. He grabbed and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potato, ignoring her squeak and others exclamation. Simply stating,

“Mine.”

And all hell broke loose.

-

After she was wrestled out of future Xanxus’s grasp, they were all sent back to their past. 

Before letting her go, future Xanxus had looked into her eyes and told her, “You are mine and only mine. Remember that trash.”

It took everyone plus the Varia to restrain Kyoya from lunging at his throat.

Xanxus just stood there with a smug look on his face, taunting and agitating the Skylark further.

It was a mess.

-

People who are involved in the future battle received the memories from their future self, Xanxus was no exception.

The memories hit him like a train. Like everyone else, he saw the fight. Saw the mini trash defeating the white freak. Saw him grabbing the Skylark’s twin sister.

When he first made eye contact with her, there was an undeniable spark between them. It was not something new to him. He had felt the same with his guardians when they first harmonized. He had found his cloud guardian.

Under normal circumstances, he would just go up and grab her, but the timing hadn’t been right.

He was so focused on getting the ring, blinded by rage and fury, confused and lost when he was rejected by the ring and learned of his adoption.

They left Japan without a backward glance.

After settling back in Italy and letting the reality sink in, calming himself down, he can’t ignore the fact that he was missing an element. Once upon a time, Xanxus couldn’t care less that he did not have a cloud. But now? Now he actually _found_ his cloud. The problem is that they are now miles apart. He can feel a part of him missing, their half-cooked bond straining.

He knows that a Sky being apart from his elements for so long is not healthy, especially with a newly acquired one.

But then again, when had Xanxus lead a healthy lifestyle?

When Squalo found out about his boss predicament, he first screamed at him for being a stupid idiot and then suggested to just go and kidnap her. But Xanxus, being a stubborn little shit he is, shots down the idea, literally.

He didn’t want to accept her, didn’t want to go back to Japan, not when all the shit happened there. And last he checked, she was a civilian. He is in Varia, a mafia famiglia specialized in assassination.

It was quite surprisingly actually–he was a very possessive Sky after all. But now? He is going to just let go one of his.

He is cruel but knows when to draw a line when it comes to dragging a civilian into the mafia world. Not to mention he doesn’t know if she will be able to keep up with them, meeting the Varia quality, living a life of assassin. She has strong flames, that’s for sure. Otherwise he won’t even harmonize with her.

In the end, he chooses to ignore it, ignoring Squalo’s logical reasoning of testing her before making a decision, letting the bond snap on its own when the time comes, as bitter as he is about it.

Except it didn’t.

At least, that’s what he understands from his future self’s memories. The bond did not snap, instead it clings onto him like a persistent headache, reminding him of what he missed. But it was too late to amend it with her future self when she was also affected from the bond the whole time. Her past self might be the only chance he had to fix the bond.

Squalo then kicked the door into his office, also received the memories. Surprisingly yet unsurprisingly, the girl was the first thing he talked about. He screamed at him to just go and get her, saying he won’t regret it, like he saw something he did not see. He did remember briefly that future Squalo was sent to meet with the Vongola brats. Lussuria had also burst in to add his own commentaries. Urged him that the Varia needs some ‘woman’s touch’.

He can tell that his moodiness is affecting his other elements.

Throwing a wine bottle at his second in command just for the fun of it, Xanxus told him to prepare his flight to Japan.

He is going take back what was his, kicking and screaming.

-

Amaya came back from the future with lots of question. Questions she didn’t know the answers to.

Her twin’s reaction and Squalo’s had been the weirdest. And what the fuck does Xanxus meant by that she belonged to him. Sure, they had a reaction. But it was just for a brief moment, nothing too serious or important right?

Just when she finally managed to shove the questions at the back of her head, her problem came knocking on her door.

“Umm, Xanxus? To what do I owe the pleasure for this visit?” All the Varia officers were there with him. And one of them is holding something suspiciously like a rope.

“You, are coming back with me.” He narrowed his eyes.

She blinked once, twice, “Okay…this is a bit sudden. What if I say no?”

“Doesn’t matter,” he smirked, “Grab her.”

Oh shit. She quickly jumped out of the way when the rest of the Varia tried to pounce on her. She turned on her heels and ran as fast as she can. Good thing she has good reflexes and is somewhat athlete. But the Varia is not an assassination squad for nothing, they were quick on catching up behind her.

This is bad. This is very very bad. Where was her brother when she needed him?!

By some miracle and luck, she bumped into Tsuna and his friends. It was a comical sight seeing the two forces clashed into each other, barely jumping out of the way in the nick of the time. Screams and shouts can the heard from the tangled bodies sprawled on the ground. With the commotion happening around her, she did not notice the figure sneaking up behind her.

She jumped when two large hands clasped onto her shoulders.

Xanxus forced his flames on her. Her flames, her _own_ flames, betrayed her by accepting the Sky happily. He did not stop until she became flame drunk, slumped into his arms like a putty.

Luckily, Reborn popped up in the last minute, saving her from being shipped away to Italy.

Kyoya and Xanxus fought for three days, destroying more than enough properties that the whole town had to evacuate. After Amaya had enough of the two idiots, she jumped into the middle of the fray, fans out, whooping their ass just because she can. One week of hospital visits later, they finally sat down to have a civil discussion.

They had agreed on waiting until she finished her studies in Japan before officially joining the Varia. She will be visiting them on her holidays for training. Varia is welcomed to visit her anytime too. Kyoya was not too happy about it but respect her final decision. Xanxus was a bit bumped out about the failed kidnapping but was also looking forward to his new promising guardian.

When she first swooped into their fight, he had not expected her to fight so well, caught off guard by the elegance and beauty of her fighting style, he went down easily.

And damn, she can cook.

Needless to say, he was _smitten_.

-

As smitten as he is, it took him _years_ to court the fleeting cloud.

Even though he was her Sky, gaining her trust was not easy, especially he had tried to kidnap her. Heck, even the Bucking Horse warned him about her aloofness. And that is saying a lot coming from the friendliest guy he knows.

Even with their frequent visits, it took a year for her to warmed up to them, two years to open up, another two for her to call them family, one year for her to go on a date with him, another one for her to be his lover and calling her his wife after three years.

Reaching ten years mark, Xanxus had never worked so hard for something.

The Skylark’s face when he learned about his twin’s relationship with him was worth it. Worth all the trouble he got into.

The Sky is complete with his set of elements.

The cloud has found her Sky to drift about.

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after.
> 
> Thank you for reading :D  
> This is my first fic. Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
